El Lay de la Hoja en las Estrellas
by Annarielwen
Summary: No todas las historias de amor tienen un final de leyenda. LegolasxArwen


**La Balada de la Hoja en las Estrellas**

El viento jugaba con su cabello suelto mientras pasaba a su lado. Largas, doradas hebras ondeando incansablemente mientras el salino sabor de la brisa besaba sus labios.

Sus ojos, de profundo azul cielo, miraban melancólicamente las olas que se estrellan estrepitósamente contra la pared rocosa del acantilado. Parecía que Ulmo, el Señor de las Aguas, no estaba de humor hoy; y al elfo esto le parecía adecuado con su sombría disposición.

Nadie lo había visto escabullirse de Alqualondë, ciudad de sus parientes Teleri, y caminar silenciosamente hasta este alejado risco fuera y lejos de la ciudad. La ciudad donde había cantos y risa. La ciudad donde su espíritu no podía permanecer por más tiempo este extraño día.

La colina subía abrupta, su saliente sobre las blancas costas de Aman eran un perfecto lugar para mirar a la inmensidad del mar. Y mirar él hizo, largo y duro a pesar del fuerte viento y la tempestuosidad del océano. ¿Cuanto tiempo había él estado parado aquí? Bastante tiempo, él supuso. Sus ropas estaban levemente húmedas por el rocío de la brisa, y el sol estaba bajo en el cielo, pero lejos aún de ocultarse del todo.

Sus agudos ojos élficos forzaron su vista hacía el horizonte oriental, hacía una tierra que extrañaba profundamente, pero que ya no pertenecía a los suyos. Pero su corazón ansiaba, ansiaba lo que había vivido allí. Los bosques donde vio la luz, los caminos recorridos en aventuras y peligros; pero más aún las personas que él había dejado atrás, lejos en el este, en la Tierra Media.

Un paso más al frente. Sus pies calzados con suaves botas color plata casi rozando el filo del risco. El mar lo fascinaba mientras las aguas peleaban y luchaban con los vientos que lo abrazan. Los vientos de Manwë con las aguas de Ulmo, dos de los Valar de la Tierra Bendecida y tan distintos entre sí. Su cabeza se sacudió en un intento de librarla de triviales pensamientos, y al hacer así, cristalinas gotas son lanzadas al aire. Una de sus elegantes manos se eleva apresuradamente hacía sus mejillas y recoge la humedad manando de sus ahora empapados ojos.

La sorpresa y el recuerdo lo hieren al mismo tiempo haciéndolo retroceder un incidental paso lejos del vacío. Sus lágrimas haciendo la pena más sentida en su espíritu, su corazón agobiado con consternación recordando la primera vez que él había derramado lágrimas en pena.

La traición se había hecho presente en su vida, y desde ese día las lágrimas fueron, sino constante en sus ojos, al menos lo fueron en su corazón.

--------------------------------------------------

Una súblime sonrisa. La más bella de su gente viéndolo llegar y saltando dentro de sus brazos, tras bajar las escaleras ágil como un ciervo en las colinas de su hogar. Dulce risa como campanillas agitadas al viento abruptamente cortadas cuando suaves labios se apretaron estrechamente contra los suyos, cubriéndolos en amor. "Legolas, meleth nin. Es tan bueno verte tan pronto tras tu partida." Suficiente tiempo los labios se alejaron de los suyos solo para proferir las palabras, inmediatamente exigiendo su boca de nuevo en pasión.

Tan familiar y cálido era el cuerpo estrechado contra suyo, tan dulce y conocido el aliento afectando sus sentidos. Él dejó escapar un gemido en ansía, no importándole que ellos estuvieran en el patio frente a la Ultima Morada, a la vista de todos, sus flexible brazos rodeando la delgada cintura de la doncella, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo.

Ella siempre había tenido el poder de nublar su mente, de despertar su cuerpo con su sola presencia. Sin embargo algo era diferente, algo aguijoneaba su conciencia y apretaba su corazón, gritándole recordar algo importante. Y recordar él hizo, y con un sobresalto rompió el beso, cubriendo su brusquedad por inmediatamente enterrando su rostro en el blanco cuello de la doncella, inhalando su exquisito olor anhelosamente y perpetuándolo a su recuerdo.

La deleitada risa se hizo escuchar de nuevo, esta vez ella enterrando sus delicados dedos en su dorado cabello, y alzándose en la punta de los dedos de sus pies para depositar un amoroso beso en su sien. "Entremos a la casa, amado de mi corazón. Hay muchos curiosos a esta hora del día en Imladris." Y tomando una de sus elegante manos de arquero en una de sus blancas y más pequeñas manos, lo había jalado hacia el hogar del Señor de Imladris, no parando hasta hallarse ambos dentro del cuarto de Arwen, hija de Elrond, su prometida.

Así había empezado el principio del fin.

Una vez a solas con la bella Undomiel la pasión había vuelto, esos tentadores labios apropiándose de los suyos, casi haciéndolo sucumbir en deseo. Más el príncipe guerrero había recordado porque había llegado apresuradamente a Rivendell, y con determinación puso espacio entre ellos, cruzando el cuarto hasta sentarse en una silla trabajada en madera, donde muchas veces se había sentado por muchas centurias.

La confusión en el hermoso rostro de la Dama trajo dolor al corazón de Legolas, y por un momento pensó en olvidarlo todo, olvidar los motivos de porque había cruzado las leguas entre el Bosque Negro e Imladris tan veloz sobre su corcel, enterrar lo que él sabía profundo en los recesos de su mente.

Pero eso sería peor que la traición que lo había traído a Rivendell en primer lugar, y la impactante compresión con esto.

Los preocupados ojos grises de Arwen leyeron la angustia en los suyos, y de inmediato la doncella estuvo arrodillada a su lado. "¿Que te aflige así, amado mío¿Porque tus ojos se nublan en dolor cuando debería haber júbilo en nuestra reunión?"

Una de sus fuertes manos apretó una pequeña mano de la doncella tiernamente y la llevó a sus labios para prodigarle tiernos besos a los que ya no tenía derecho, su otra mano alzándose y acariciando una de las artísticas mejillas de marfil blanco. "Arwen, te amo... no me odies." Y no pudiendo soportar más los preocupados ojos grises, se paró abruptamente y fue hacía la amplia ventana desde la cual se podían ver hermosas caídas de agua.

Y desde allí el príncipe elfo había hablado con una letárgica voz sobre su traición a la prometida de su corazón. Sobre su caída de gracia ante su doncella, la más bella entre los elfos de este lado del mar. Centurias de fidelidad siendo amantes, y solo apenas un mes de siendo prometidos para ser unidos en matrimonio. Solo un año y un día de compromiso dictaba la ley élfica, y con todo treinta días habían pasado desde su partida de Imladris hacia las tierras de su gente donde la tentación lo había atrapado, donde nunca antes lo había hecho durante años incontables.

Ella lo había escuchado calmadamente, no hablando hasta que el elfo silvano calló del todo. Solo entonces la hija de Elrond, sabia y digna, se había levantado de su posición al lado de la silla, su rostro dolorido, sus ojos infinitamente tristes y húmedos.

"¿Y quien es ella?" La afligida voz de Arwen alcanzó sus oídos, pero él no podía girar a mirarla aún.

"¿Importa acaso?"

"No, supongo que no." Sus delicados pasos se acercaban, y su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación. Una delicada mano se posó en su hombro, una dulce y dolida voz cerca de su oído. "Hemos estado juntos seis centurias, mi... príncipe" Su cabeza bajó a su pecho en tristeza, consciente que los nombres de cariño se habían terminado. "¿Esta es la única vez que has traicionado mi amor?"

En eso él giró bruscamente, y no pudo evitar atraerla hacía sí mismo con sus brazos. "Es la única vez, doncella de mi corazón. Mira dentro de mis ojos y profundo en mi alma y conoce la verdad."

Y mirar ella hizo y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio floreció en sus labios. "Debemos olvidar entonces," los temblorosos labios de la doncella rozaron sobre uno de sus párpados y luego el otro. "Borraré su toque de tu cuerpo, príncipe de los elfos. Volveré a exigirte como mío."

El determinado brillo en los hermosos ojos grises de su doncella lo había sorprendido, y fue con un preocupado jadeo que rindió su boca al asalto de apasionados labios.

Nunca, en todas sus centurias de amantes, Arwen había sido tan voraz en sus besos, tan dominante en su deseo. Sin darse cuenta, ella lo había retrocedido de su posición en la ventana hasta la cama situada al lado. El equilibrio perdido sintió su cuerpo caer sobre el mullido colchón tan familiar y bienvenido. Arwen lo siguió, en ningún momento separando sus labios, sin dejar ni un minuto de robar su aliento. Su cálido y suave cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus exquisitos contornos aumentando su pasión. Sus brazos la rodearon, una de sus manos bajando por la elegante espalda hasta la colina de sus nalgas y apretando allí. Un gemido de aprobación asfixiado por su interminable beso, un siseo de placer escapando de sus propios labios al frotar el cuerpo de su doncella contra su excitado deseo.

Y otra vez pensó en olvidarlo todo, rendirse al avasallante amor de Arwen. Pensó en hacerla suya de nuevo y rogar que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Los deliciosos labios de su dama soltaron los suyos, solo para esparcir ligeros besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído. "Ai, aniron melethron nin."

Y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, enormes, ante las palabras, su cuerpo rondando hasta tener el de Arwen debajo del suyo. Las palabras lo habían estremecido, sus ojos examinando meticulosamente el rostro de su dama. Arwen era hermosa, más allá de lo que la lengua de los elfos y los hombres pudieran describir. Y ahora, con su exquisito y sinuoso cuerpo debajo del suyo, su rostro sonrojado en pasión, ojos grises brillantes con contenido deseo, labios levemente hinchado por besos compartidos, era la representación misma de la belleza y el amor.

Y eso fue lo que lo detuvo. Las palabras lo sacudieron y sofocaron su ardor como podría haberlo hecho un baño de agua fría. Esas palabras que hacía poco él había escuchado de distintos labios, y habían tenido el efecto contrario en él.

Con precipitación se había levantado del lecho, dejando con renuencia el cálido cuerpo de su amada. Se alejó varios pasos tratando de poner distancia y pensar correctamente. ¿Acaso no había pensado ya durante su trayecto hacia Imladris¿Acaso no había alcanzado ya una decisión? Retrocedió torpemente hacia la silla, y se dejó caer sobre ella sin su usual gracia élfica en sus movimientos.

"¿Que sucede, meleth nin¿Acaso ya no me deseas como antes?" La preocupación había vuelto a entrar en los ojos de su doncella, su cuerpo lentamente incorporándose de la cama para quedarse sentada sobre ella, encarándolo.

"Oh Arwen Vanimalda. Tu belleza eclipsa a esa de las estrellas en el cielo. ¿Como puedes creer que no te deseo?" su voz sonaba lastimera, su aflicción era grande.

"Entonces¿Porque te detienes?" Confusión, congoja.

"¿Realmente puedes perdonarme y olvidar todo tan fácilmente?"

"Puedo y quiero. Mi amor por ti es eterno, príncipe de los elfos."

Su corazón latía apresuradamente, pena empezando a inundarlo al escuchar las palabras de devoción. Sus ligeros pies lo levantan de la silla y empieza a recorrer el cuarto inquieto, su mente peleando con su corazón. "¿Es que no vez lo que a sucedido?" dice al fin, consternado. "Que yo deseara a otra doncella y la tomara como mía tan cerca de nuestra unión..." Las lágrimas afloran a sus afligidos ojos azules, apresuradamente sus pasos lo llevan hacia su doncella solo para caer de rodillas ante ella. "Oh Arwen, tú eres más sabia y juiciosa. Tú debes entender esto como yo lo entiendo."

La delicada mano de la hija de Elrond alcanzó uno de sus altos pómulos, sus graciosos dedos barriendo la humedad que a descendido de sus ojos. "Nunca he amado hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida, principito." dijo sonriendo al recordar como lo había llamado en aquel entonces. "Desde hace seis centurias mi corazón ya no me pertenece y mi juicio es nublado por mi amor."

La pena abarcó sus ojos, y él levantó su mano para coger la delicada mano en su mejilla, y con un beso en la palma la bajó hacia el regazo de su dama, donde estrechó los graciosos dedos. Su voz es baja, un murmullo apenas, mientras habla palabras de los días antiguos. "Los sabios dicen que existen dos espíritus afines, y ellos se buscan por tiempos inmemoriales. Cuando esos dos espíritus se encuentran no existe nada más que el otro para cada uno de ellos. Solo aman... y desean a su elegido. Los cuerpos que visten esos espíritus sienten lo mismo, tanto como los corazones. Pero han habido errores en el transcurso de las edades, y ellos han terminado en tragedia y penuria para los involucrados." Su cabeza bajó hacía su pecho, sus ojos cerrándose en dolor.

"¿Piensas que yo no soy tu elegida, Legolas?" El dolor se hace más tangible en la voz de la doncella, casi imposible de soportar para su corazón.

"¿Porque sino yo desearía a otra¿Porque mi cuerpo encontró júbilo en otro cuerpo?"

"¿Ella... ella es tu elegida?" la voz un susurro, la delicada mano temblando en la suya.

"¡No!" Su voz se alzó más fuerte de lo que había querido, y él cejó en temor tanto como su dama. Levantó su rostro hacia el de Arwen, solo para ver que los brillantes ojos grises desbordaban liquido dolor e inundaban el perfecto rostro. "No, Arwen," su voz se tornó suave, "ella no es mi elegida. Yo pienso que nos hemos apresurado y que nuestros elegidos aún esperan por nosotros."

"Tú eres mi elegido, HojaVerde." Y esta vez la doncella estalló en llanto, sus desconsolados sollozos desgarrando su pecho, y ella llevó las manos a su rostro en vergüenza.

Presuroso él se sentó en la cama para así atraer el cuerpo de ella y estrecharla contra el suyo en consuelo. Haciendo sosegadores sonidos empezó a balancearlos ligeramente. "Si tú no eres mi elegida, yo tampoco soy tu elegido, Arwen Undomiel, los Valar no serían tan crueles. En estos momentos duele porque la compresión esta entrando a tu agobiado espíritu. Yo pasé por el mismo dolor en mi camino hacía aquí. Pasará, doncella de mi corazón. Pasará y pronto verás la luz de la sabiduría."

Pero no había pasado.

Legolas había dejado Imladris solo para volver un mes más tarde en compañía de los gemelos hijos de Elrond, quienes lo habían ido a buscar a su bosque en temor por la vida de su hermana.

En el trayecto su corazón latía febrilmente con temor y ansiedad. Tal vez se había equivocado, pensaba, ya que no había deseado a ninguna otra doncella desde que se alejó de Arwen, y había pasado el tiempo, meditabundo, extrañando a su dama. Los árboles de su amado bosque le hablaban de ella y los suspiros nunca estuvieron ausentes de sus labios.

Elladan y Elrohir lo hallaron así, sus apuestos rostros élficos serios y tristes, teñidos con reproche y desaprobación. Legolas se paró frente a ellos, altivo y noble en su decisión, aunque temiendo en lo profundo por la preciada amistad que compartía con los gemelos peredhil. Con todo ellos solo le rogaron partir de inmediato, Arwen lo necesitaba.

El camino se le hacía largo e interminable, sus recuerdos se agolpaban implacablemente en su mente.

Recordó como primero la había visto vestida en plata y luz de las estrellas en un claro de los bosques de Imladris. Como en su juvenil exuberancia de su primera centuria había pensada que veía a una de las valier, a la bella Yavanna la Dadora de frutos, a quien su gente del bosque favorecía.

A su mente afloraron más recuerdos. Su orgullo de haber ganado el favor de la Estrella de la Tarde de los elfos, ella quien había heredado la belleza de Luthien, su antepasada. Tan joven él era y con sus ojos azul cielo, chispeantes de inocencia, había cortejado a la sublime hija de Elrond de más de dos milenios de vida. Recordó las bromas a la que era sujeto por los gemelos en ese entonces. Ellos contándole que el mismo Glorfindel de la Casa de la Flor Dorada de Gondolin, el Dorado Matador de Balrog renacido, había buscado el amor de Arwen Undomiel y había fallado. La doncella era sabia y solemne tanto como hermosa, y ella tenía amor solo para sus parientes. A fondo abatido, él solo había pensado en rendirle tributo con dulces flores y una canción de su amado bosque; y la doncella cautivada por su joven pretendiente se había acercado y lo había besado. Y fue entonces que él, el principito del bosque como lo habían llamado, había bromeado con los gemelos, prometiéndoles en juego que la haría su esposa.

"¿Porque no cumples tu promesa, príncipe del bosque?" No sabía si era Elladan o Elrohir quien habían hablado, la pregunta estaba tan en conjunción con sus recuerdos. El viento silbaba en sus oídos por la velocidad de sus corceles, su prisa primordial en su corazón. "La amas, es solo justo y correcto que la hagas tu esposa." No había recriminación en las palabras, solo tristeza y confusión.

Y sí, él la amaba. Amaba a Arwen Undomiel de Imladris, tal vez se había equivocado en su apresurado juicio. Solo una vez le había sido infiel y por eso había roto su compromiso, pero antes de eso había sido fiel a su dama por seis centurias aún lejos de ella, en cuerpo y en pensamiento. ¿No era así acaso?

Y mientras sus caballos luchaban por pasar a través del gélido camino de las Montañas Nubladas, su mente había retrocedido a ese entonces, y recordó con agobiante dolor que su cuerpo había sido fiel, pero sus pensamientos frecuentemente se habían descarriado. Y ahí en el Alto Paso había dejado escapar un grito de impotencia, los gemelos asustados detuvieron sus corceles, pero él siguió adelante.

Angustiado llegó a Rivendell y prestamente saltó de su caballo. Sin permiso y dirección siguió rutas que hubiera recorrido con los ojos vendados. Más una persona se atravesó en su camino, la serena presencia del Señor de Imladris evitando su paso. "Una palabra contigo, joven príncipe." había dicho, y él había seguido.

Fue ahí donde entendió porque el Señor Elrond era nombrado sabio entre los sabios, porque sus ojos eran profundos y su rostro sin edad reflejaba alegrías tanto como sufrimientos. "La pena se ha apoderado del espíritu de mi hija. Su dolor es grande como lo es su amor." Y la angustia había llenado los ojos del señor elfo, sus pausados pasos recorriendo la estancia con gravedad. "¿Es cierto que ella no es tu elegida, hijo de Thranduil? Y sin embargo la amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos."

Y él había confiado sus temores y confusión al padre de su dama, como su cuerpo y mente se había extraviado de su camino, como su corazón se afligía ante el dolor de su doncella.

"Es cierto entonces, aunque me duela aceptarlo. Ella no es tu elegida," el había dejado escapar un sonido de angustia ante la confirmación de Elrond Peredhel, su corazón había rogado que su mente estuviera equivocada. "Tan joven en años llegaste a ella, con solo una centuria apenas fuera de tu Segunda Mayoría, demasiado joven ya que en esos años debiste celebrar la vida sin amarres ni ataduras a tu corazón. Ella nubló tu juicio aún inexperto y sin experiencia, ella ató tu corazón con su belleza y pasión."

Y él había caído de rodillas y pedido perdón ante el padre de Arwen, como lo hubiera hecho ante uno de los Valar, ya que en su espíritu pesaba grandemente la culpa ante el sufrimiento de su doncella.

"Yo no te culpo, joven príncipe, y tampoco debes culparte. Si ella no es la elegida de tu espíritu entonces tú tampoco lo eres de ella. Así dicta la sabiduría de los días antiguos y así han vivido los elfos por años incontables. Ve a ella y habla razón a su dolor."

Y a ella había ido, hallándola postrada en su lecho, su belleza casi marchita, las estrellas apagadas en sus ojos grises. Y con todo, una pequeña chispa había entrado en ellos al verlo entrar presuroso, sus delicados brazos se habían extendido hacía él en bienvenida. "Has venido por mí, deseo de mi corazón. Mi espíritu se alegra ante tu amada presencia."

Él solo atinó a estrecharla entre sus brazos, el impacto de verla desfalleciente había agobiado su corazón y espíritu. Las palabras del señor elfo olvidadas, había llorado al presenciar el sufrimiento de su doncella, tratando de aliviarlo con dulces besos esparcidos por el macilento rostro.

Y la lírica risa de Arwen se había escuchado de nuevo en la Última Morada, las delgadas manos enredándose entre las doradas hebras de su cabello, deshaciendo trenzas y peinándolo con sus dedos. "Ámame, amado mío. Devuélvele la vida a mi espíritu."

Y amarla él hizo, sin vacilación ni pausa. La tomó tantas veces esa fatal noche hasta que solo los dulces gritos de agonía y éxtasis de su dama pudieron ser escuchados. Su nombre hablado en gemidos como tantas veces antes, sus labios murmurando el nombre de su dama una y otra vez. El cuerpo de Arwen se abrió como una flor en primavera, recibiéndolo en su interior tantas veces que él temió haberla dañado pero no pudiendo parar aún si los gritos hubieran sido de dolor y no de dicha. Undomiel lo recibió sin queja y con entusiasmo, animándolo siempre con dulces quejidos y con brazos y piernas enredados, voceando su amor al viento y a quien quisiera escucharlo. Tantas veces la amó esa noche que su cuerpo sucumbió agotado al despuntar el alba, rindiéndose exhausto a un sueño sin sueños aún incrustado profundo en su dama.

Cuando despertó muchas horas más tarde y sus ojos se enfocaron en Arwen, fue como si la viera por primera vez, hermosa y radiante, totalmente recuperada y dormida con una contenta sonrisa en sus bien formados labios. Él la observó por varios momentos, al fin recordando quitar su peso de la delicada estructura de su doncella. De inmediato ella había despertado y él la estrechó para que descanse contra su cuerpo. "¿Te unirás a mi espíritu, amado de mi corazón?" ella susurró en su oído.

Él no había contestado solo estrechándola más contra su cuerpo, la suave piel tentando la suya en amarla de nuevo. Y ella había entendido su silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos lo había jalado dentro de ella misma de nuevo.

El príncipe había vuelto entonces a su bosque, pero se había vuelto esclavo al llamado de su dama. Cuando Arwen sentía que la pena la invadía demasiado y sus fuerzas la abandonaban llamaba al joven príncipe a ella, y el guerrero silvano no tenía fuerzas para rehusarle. La amaba, pero no era su elegida.

Elrond había hablado con su hija, haciéndole ver que el camino que tomaba no era el más sabio y solo traería tragedia, y ella solo le dijo que la sabiduría ya no era su compañera. Y Thranduil había hablado con su hijo, porque había visto que sufría, y el príncipe solo le había dicho que nunca la rehusaría ya que él no sería la causa de su muerte.

Y centurias pasaron y Arwen viajaba continuamente a Lothlorien y permanecía largas temporadas allí para estar más cerca a su amado; y Legolas mantuvo sus constantes viajes a ella, muchas veces en compañía de los gemelos quienes le aconsejaban en vano, ya que veían que el espíritu del joven príncipe padecía. Y en su unión con Arwen, el joven guerrero encontraba júbilo momentáneo, satisfactorio a su corazón más no a su espíritu, y Arwen reía de nuevo pero también lloraba.

El corazón de la doncella de Imladris albergaba la esperanza de que algún día su príncipe la haría su esposa, que se convertiría en su elegida. Más no se daba cuenta que al tenerlo bajo su control lo alejaba de sí en vez de acercarlo más con su amor. Y siempre sus encuentros terminaban con una pregunta que Arwen esperaba algún día tuviera respuesta en los labios de su amado. "¿Te unirás a mi espíritu, amado de mi corazón?" y el príncipe nunca respondía y se iba solo para volver cuando ella llamara una vez más.

Y fue un día que preocupados Thranduil y Elrond tuvieron concilio¿Y que hablaron allí? No muchos lo pueden decir, pero los gemelos partieron hacia el Bosque Negro, y cuando Legolas los vio llegar se dispuso a partir con ellos. Más Elladan y Elrohir no habían ido por comando de Arwen y así se lo dijeron, con todo hicieron que el joven príncipe les diera la bienvenida con el dulce Dorwinion, potente vino que favorecían los elfos silvanos, y reunieron a varios amigos, entre doncellas y guerreros, que habían hecho en el reino de Thranduil.

Y fue así que Legolas cometió su segunda traición contra su doncella, entre el fuerte vino y la alegre compañía. Los gemelos hijos de Elrond se encargaron de que el joven príncipe se rindiera al fuego de su espíritu, hallando encantadora y gustosa compañera en una de sus amigas de la infancia.

Esta vez no hubo remordimientos, y el príncipe la amó con su cuerpo por varios días seguidos.

Satisfechos aunque abatidos también, Elladan y Elrohir volvieron a su padre, pero Legolas al recibir convocación más tarde de Arwen, de nuevo salió a su encuentro.

Y la hija de Elrond se enteró de esta segunda traición por la misma boca de su príncipe, y fue un duro golpe a su corazón y espíritu. Solo los potentes besos y la apasionada unión de sus cuerpos calmó en algo su dolor, pero su corazón había empezado a entender si bien su espíritu se rehusaba aún.

Los años pasaban y los elfos de todos los reinos élficos se dieron cuenta que ya no habría unión entre la casa de Thranduil y la casa de Elrond. El dorado príncipe del bosque tomaba amantes como cualquier otro elfo no comprometido, pero a la Estrella de la Tarde solo se le conocía dicho príncipe elfo por amante.

Y el día llegó que una noticia alcanzó al Bosque Negro e hizo a Legolas partir hacia Rivendell sin esperar la convocación de su dama. Mientras atravesaba el camino tan conocido al príncipe entre Rivendell y el Bosque Negro, su mente trataba de procesar la nueva en la boca de todos. La estrella de la Tarde de los elfos había comprometido su vida a un mortal, al capitán de los dunedain. Y Legolas entendía que significaba, que si Arwen llegaba a amar a un mortal, ella sería perdida a los elfos para siempre.

Imladris apareció a sus ojos y Arwen lo recibió con una adorable sonrisa y un apasionado beso en los labios que lo confundió grandemente. Y ella lo había llevado de la mano hacia su habitación como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

"¿Es cierto lo que dicen, Estrella de la Tarde¿Es cierto que has entregado tu corazón a un mortal?" Su voz temblaba de temor, y la fragancia de su dama tan cerca a él invadía sus sentidos.

Y ella solo estrecho su cuerpo contra el suyo, y los suaves labios exigieron los suyos apasionadamente como siempre. Más el la alejó un poco de sí, buscando con sus ojos la verdad en su corazón. "Arwen, respóndeme¿Amas al Dunadan?"

"¿Importa acaso?" Ella respondió como él antes, e impaciente lo había llevado a su lecho y procedido a mostrarle el amor en su corazón.

Una vez que el alba se levantó en el cielo, él la observó mientras dormía, acariciando con toque como plumas sus mejillas y sus rizos de ébano. La belleza de Arwen no había variado desde que la había conocido, pero había adquirido un tinte melancólico y mustio, como las baladas de las edades antiguas que ya nadie canta. Ella despertó con una contenta sonrisa y echando sus níveos brazos a su cuello había traído sus labios a su puntiagudo oído. "¿Te unirás a mi espíritu, amado de mi corazón?" Él se había estremecido al escuchar la pregunta de nuevo, y en vez de contestar solo la había amado de nuevo, para luego emprender su camino de retorno a su hogar.

Sesenta años pasaron desde ese día y Legolas había recibido seis convocaciones de Arwen en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Y así fue enterado por el mismo Elrond que Arwen había decidido rendir su inmortalidad para unirse en matrimonio con Aragorn, capitán de los Dunedain y heredero a los reinos de Arnor y Gondor, y el Señor de Imladris había exigido que no entregaría a su hija a un simple capitán, sino solo al rey de los Hombres. En su corazón de padre su pedido era un modo de disuasión para la locura que había asaltado a su hija, más el enamorado dunadan había jurado lograrlo. Elrond confesó sus temores a Legolas, y en su miedo y aflicción de padre casi había rogado al joven príncipe acceder a la constante petición de su hija, que una su espíritu al de Arwen Undomiel en la unión élfica de su gente.

Y congoja invadió de nuevo a Legolas de los elfos del bosque, y cuando fue al lado de su dama, ella no contestó a sus preguntas referentes al dunadan, solo se comportó como una dulce amante y el príncipe se rindió de nuevo a su dama.

La oscuridad avanzó, la guerra aproximándose en el aire. Los elfos del Bosque Negro combatían día a día y el enemigo diezmaba su número. Y fue un oscuro día que Legolas conoció por fin a Aragorn el dunadan, quien venía trayendo una extraña criatura al rey Thranduil, y su corazón le dijo que era un buen hombre destinado a hacer grandes cosas, pero no valioso de su dama. No valioso la vida de la más bella de su gente.

Él vio el anillo de Barahir en uno de los dedos de la ruda mano de Aragorn, y su espíritu se estremeció al recordar el Lay de Leithian, cuando Beren y Luthien se conocieron, y sus conmovidos ojos azul cielo miraron al mortal con otros ojos. "¿En verdad crees lograr la reunión de los hombres bajo la bandera de los Dunedain, y ganar su mano, hombre del oeste?"

El mortal se sorprendió ante su directa pregunta, sus asombrados ojos lo miraron de frente, midiéndolo. "Soy solo un hombre y puedo tratar. El enemigo es poderoso y todos los que repudiamos la Sombra debemos ser aliados." Aragorn bajó sus ojos un momento al suelo, para luego subirlos con una determinada luz en ellos. "Ganaré mi corona y así la haré mi esposa bajo el cielo y ante los Valar. Sé quien eres, hijo de Thranduil. Elladan y Elrohir contaron que eres el antiguo amante de mi amada."

La sorpresa entró en sus ojos más su rostro permaneció impasible, si solo fuera tan simple, pensó con una triste e imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. "No tienes nada que temer de mí, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn. Pero no pienso que un mortal es adecuado para la más bella de mi gente."

"¿Entonces porque la abandonaste?"

Asombro esta vez invadió su bello rostro élfico, que el mortal sea privado a esa información significaba que algo estaba en juego, más obligando su rostro a cobrar su impasible compostura, imprimió su tono con la altivez de su raza. "Tuve mis razones."

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Legolas volviera a Rivendell de nuevo, esta vez llevando malas noticias de su gente. Arwen había salido a recibirlo con una sonrisa y ágiles pasos, y Legolas la había estrechado contra su corazón no importándole quien los viera, pero rehusó los labios de su dama que alcanzaban por los suyos.

El príncipe había llegado para entrevistarse con Elrond, y Arwen lo dejó ir exigiendo antes la promesa de que el joven príncipe la buscaría una vez que terminara con su padre. Y pasó que luego de que Elrond le informara de la presencia del Dunadan y unos hobbits, y de las demás razas reunidas en la Última Morada invitándolo al Concilio del día siguiente, Legolas abandonó la presencia del Señor de Imladris para reunirse con la hija.

Arwen lo recibió con contento en su cuarto, y procedió a seducirlo con amorosas palabras y apasionadas caricias. Más él rehusó sus avances, ya que había conocido a Aragorn y él se encontraba en esos momentos en Imladris.

"¿Porque no un elfo, Arwen vanimalda¿Porque no entregas tu corazón a uno de los Primeros Nacidos?" preguntó trémulamente después de alejarse de su tentador cuerpo hacia la seguridad de la ventana.

"Porque uno ya lo tiene."

Y su espíritu fue lastimado de nuevo, mientras Arwen lo cautivaba en sus blancos brazos y lo hacía amarla febrilmente una vez más. Larga fue la noche antes del concilio y júbilo y satisfacción alcanzó su cuerpo en el interior de su doncella muchas veces mientras ithil daba paso a anor.

Mientras el sol asomaba por las montañas del valle, él observó los ojos grises de su dama, y ella observó sus azules ojos. Sus espíritus se comunicaron silenciosamente y tantas cosas se dijeron pero a un acuerdo no llegaron. Y el sol brilló y él se sorprendió de que Aragorn de los dunedain no hubiera venido en busca de su amada, hallándolo a él en vez, y así se lo dijo a Arwen.

"Él no a entrado a estos cuartos, príncipe mío, y menos aún a mi lecho. Solo me entregaré a él cuando sea su esposa."

"Pero has sido su amada por seis décadas." Sorprendido admitió.

"Y tu eres mi amado por casi siete centurias ya." Tomando una pausa, ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos. "¿Te unirás a mi espíritu, amado de mi corazón?"

Él la había besado en los labios, y había partido para el concilio.

Cuando la noticia se esparció en Imladris de que una comunidad había sido formada para destruir el Anillo Único yendo al mismo corazón de Mordor, Arwen corrió por los pasillos en temor buscando al príncipe del Bosque Negro, y al hallarlo le rogó no ir. El viaje era peligroso y ella sufría de pensar en el joven príncipe entre tanta maldad. Más la palabra de los elfos es firme y su sentido del honor inapreciable.

"Me entregarás a él entonces, amado mío."

La voz de su dama era dolida, y de sus ojos grises caían abundantes lágrimas. Más él endureció su corazón, su espíritu sólido ante la amenaza del enemigo. "Voy a la guerra por el bien de la Tierra Media. Por mi raza y la Gente Libre, por la libertad y la esperanza."

Y la comunidad había partido y vencido, y Legolas había encontrado amistad con Aragorn, ambos protegiendo sus vidas mutuamente de innumerables peligros, y al fin hallándolo valioso de su dama. Y así el príncipe elfo se lo dijo un día con una agridulce sonrisa en su bello rostro élfico, y el dunadan lo había abrazado agradecido.

Las bodas de Arwen Undomiel y Elessar Telcontar fueron un gran acontecimiento en la Tierra Media, y Legolas y los gemelos con varios de su gente bailaron y bebieron, algunos en alegría y otros en tristeza pero con esperanzado espíritu. Y luego, para olvidar todos sus pesares y confusiones, el príncipe elfo había llevado a su amigo, el señor enano, en un viaje por tierras desconocidas, aventurándose donde pocos llegaron antes, y la alegría de nuevo invadió el joven corazón de Legolas hijo de Thranduil. Más un nuevo pesar agobiaba su espíritu inmortal. En el puerto de Umbar antes de la batalla de Pelennor, su corazón silvano había escuchado el llanto de las gaviotas y desde ese entonces el llamado del mar siempre estaba con él en su espíritu.

Más el destino no quiso que permaneciera por mucho tiempo alejado de aquellos que consideraba amados a su corazón, y con Gimli el enano, trajeron gente de sus tierras, y se asentaron en las tierras de los hombres. Gimli en las Cavernas Centelleantes y Legolas en los bellos bosques de Ithilien. Y allí vivió en paz hasta que la convocación de Arwen llegó a él.

El joven príncipe, consternado, rehusó ir, hasta que llegó una segunda convocación esta vez de parte del Rey Elessar y allí partió de inmediato en alivio. Ahora Arwen era mortal y reina de Arnor y Gondor.

Elladan y Elrohir lo acompañaron, porque fueron ellos los que llevaron el primer y segundo llamado. Y Elessar lo recibió con brazos abiertos y Arwen con una triste sonrisa en los labios, que él se había negado a atribuirle causa. Y esa noche conversaron y bebieron del cordial de Imladris que Elladan y Elrohir siempre traían, y él, más tranquilo, se fue a descansar a una habitación que siempre había sido suya cuando visitaba.

Y en medio de la noche un ruido lo había despertado, y con sobresalto se dio cuenta que alguien había penetrado en su habitación. Bajo la luz de la luna y las chispeantes estrellas que alumbraban desde las ventanas, vio la sublime belleza de Arwen aparecer ante él, no dando crédito a sus ojos aún cuando la reina se recostó a su lado en su blando lecho.

Los suaves labios atraparon los suyos en un tierno beso, y el se rindió a su encanto antes de recordar donde estaba, y alejarse de lo que le era prohibido ahora. "Bella Arwen, no debes estar aquí ahora. Nuestro tiempo a pasado así como declinan los años de los elfos."

"¿Abandonarás estas costas, amado mío¿Me abandonarás en esta ciudad de piedras y hombres?"

La voz era tan triste, y los ojos húmedos en congoja, que él no lo había soportado y la había atraído hacia su cuerpo como tantas veces antes. "No lo haré, doncella de mi corazón." había prometido. "No abandonaré estas tierras hasta que ya no estés más en ellas." Y así había condenado a su espíritu a sufrir en agonía, porque el llamado del mar era fuerte en él.

La había mantenido en un abrazo de amantes durante la larga noche, pero no la había amado con su cuerpo porque ya no era su derecho. Y él le había pedido que se acabaran las convocaciones, que lo dejara libre para ir y venir entre Minas Tirith e Ithilien.

"Para hallar a tu elegida." Arwen había murmurado, más él no había respondido.

Y así pasaron los años y Legolas se había deleitado en el nacimiento de Eldarion, solo fugazmente pensando que ese hijo podría haber nacido de su simiente si él lo hubiera deseado. Y más hijas siguieron y el príncipe elfo, ahora más sabio y hermoso, los veía crecer y los amaba como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Y Elessar era feliz. La paz reinaba en sus tierras, y su amada estaba a su lado. Con todo, Arwen nunca respondió a esa pregunta cuando el príncipe se animó a hacerla. Como una reina de edades antiguas caminaba por los jardines que Legolas había hecho para ella. Entre arboles y flores la veía pasear su gente y todos se asombraban ante su belleza y nobleza, más se estremecían en la melancolía de su continente como cuando uno sale en una mañana de invierno sin manto.

Pero los años son duros en la raza del hombre, y mientras pasan traen cansancio al cuerpo y fatigan el alma, y así fue que Elessar llegó al final de su ciclo de vida, y despidiéndose de los seres queridos a su corazón durmió el sueño eterno en la Casa de los reyes de las Calles del Silencio.

Y Arwen partió a encontrar su destino, y cuando Legolas llegó y preguntó por ella nadie le pudo dar razón. Más los gemelos hijos de Elrond lo habían visto angustiado y le dijeron que su hermana había partido al país de Lorien donde aún se paraban altos los mellyrn. Y el príncipe sabía que esa tierra estaba deshabitada y con apuro la había seguido.

Y allí la halló caminando entre los árboles de Lothlorien, bella y sublime mientras las hojas caían a su alrededor. Y él había corrido hacía ella y ella lo había recibido gozosa en su seno. "Esperaba que vinieras por mi, amado. Sabía que vendrías por mi."

Y él se admiró en cuan bien lo conocía su dama, y no pudo menos que besar su oscuro cabello en afecto. Y allí él moró con su doncella hasta que el invierno se convirtió en primavera, amándola bajo los árboles donde nadie podía escucharlos ni a sus voces levantadas en pasión. Y él fue feliz por un tiempo y Arwen fue dichosa, más su joven corazón vivía angustiado con el llamado del mar. Un día mientras paseaban por la colina de Cerin Amroth dio voz a su ansía. "Parte conmigo, Arwen vanimalda. Navega conmigo a Valinor, a la tierra prometida de nuestra gente."

Y la Estrella de la Tarde había sonreído como una niña exuberante, y se había arrojado a sus brazos con una deliciosa carcajada tintineando al viento. "Viajaré contigo, meleth nin." Sus ojos chispeaban con nuevo brillo. Su hermosura realzada por el tiempo pasado en Lothlorien en los brazos de su elegido adquirió la magnificencia de las días cuando el mundo era joven. Y él vio al fin la exquisita belleza de Luthien en los rasgos de su dama y su corazón se estremeció como cuando vio el anillo de Barahir en la mano de Aragorn hace largo tiempo, sintiendo en su espíritu el toque del destino. "Viajaré y viviremos juntos en Aman, pero antes debo saber¿Te unirás a mi espíritu, amado de mi corazón?"

Su espíritu tembló ante la familiar pregunta, y no pudiendo responderla acercó sus labios para exigir los de su dama. Más ella rehusó esta vez y al fin exigió una respuesta largo debida. Y esta vez él tuvo que responder lo que le dictaba su espíritu más no su corazón. "No lo haré, Arwen vanimalda." Y su mirada bajo a los suelos para no ver su dolor.

"¿Ni aún cuando lleguemos a Valinor y nos paremos sobre las arenas blancas de la tierra bendecida?"

"No, Arwen, ni aún allí."

Un afligido suspiro alcanzó sus finos oídos, y él levantó su mirada solo para ver que la luz se había extinguido de los ojos grises de su doncella, y su belleza se había tornado fría y gris. Desesperado había apelado a su último recurso. "En las tierras del oeste hallarás a tu elegido, doncella de mi corazón."

Arwen había sonreído tristemente mientras se recostaba, cansada al fin, sobre un lecho de hojas. "Tu eres mi elegido, HojaVerde del Bosque, amado de mi espíritu." Y allí cerró sus ojos mientras él la mantenía en sus brazos, y el espíritu de Undomiel fue perdido al mundo mientras volaba hacia la condena de los hombres.

Y él lloró, su corazón desgarrado y su espíritu en pena. Y tan grande fue su dolor que se recostó al lado de su dama abrazándola a su pecho dejando la oscuridad alcanzarlo por días no contados.

Y fue así que los gemelos hijos de Elrond hallaron al príncipe del Bosque Negro, porque sus corazones habían crecido preocupados mientras el tiempo pasaba, siendo nobles y generosos entre los Eldar.

En Cerin Amroth vieron un túmulo de hojas de mellyrn y asustados apartaron las infinitas hojas viendo así a los amantes abrazados en un lecho de muerte.

Y llorar ellos hicieron, creyéndolos a ambos perdidos al mundo. Más fue Elrohir cuyos agudos ojos detectaron el sutil levantamiento del pecho del joven príncipe, y con un grito de júbilo y dolor lo arrancó de la tumba verde y Arwen dejó a su amado partir al fin.

Elladan y Elrohir lloraron a su hermana por un día y una noche, y con profunda pena cubrieron el verdoso túmulo y emprendieron el viaje con su desfalleciente carga. Y en un barco gris, junto a Gimli el señor enano emprendieron el camino a Valinor dejando las Tierras de Aquí para siempre.

-------------------------------------------

Cálidos brazos rodearon su cintura sobresaltándolo de sus recuerdos. Un suave beso se hizo sentir a un lado de su cuello, donde el viento había apartado sus doradas hebras dejando su piel desprotegida. "La noche a caído, melmenya," una melódica voz habló en su oído. "Nunca este día a tomado posesión de ti más allá del descenso de anor."

El joven príncipe levantó sus ojos al cielo, y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, la noche y las estrellas de Elbereth estaban en el cielo, su luz reflejada sobre el embravecido mar a sus pies. La brisa marina había secado sus lágrimas y con alivio se dio cuenta que ya la pena había abandonado su corazón y espíritu por un año más, al sentir el cálido cuerpo detrás del suyo. Un aliento profundo y sanador tomó su pecho, pero justo en ese momento el fuerte viento cambió de dirección y empujó su cuerpo hacia el vacío frente a él.

Temor invadió su corazón, más los brazos en su cintura lo estrecharon con fuerza que solo los Primeros Nacidos poseen, jalándolo varios pasos hacía atrás lejos del peligro y su corazón se tranquilizó de nuevo.

El joven príncipe giró con una sonrisa en los labios y palabras de agradecimiento listas en su boca, pero lo que vio mandó una punzada de dolor a su espíritu. Pálido rostro y aterrados ojos verdes se grabaron en su recuerdo. "Ella vela por ti aún ahora, amado mío. Esta noche los vientos tienen demasiada fuerza y en esta cima se arremolinan aún más. Mi corazón tiembla pensando en lo que te pudo haber pasado estando parado tan al borde del abismo. Si yo no hubiera estado aquí hubieras caído al vacío y mi espíritu contigo."

Legolas estrechó el tembloroso cuerpo fuertemente contra su corazón, el terror en esos ojos tan queridos a su corazón lo llenó de angustia a su vez. "Tal vez sea como dices, elegida de mi espíritu. Pero ahora estoy contigo y este día ya a acabado."

Delicados dedos acariciaron su rostro élfico, y rosados labios se levantaron hacia los suyos en pedido, y él accedió gustoso y con amor, exigiendo la más dulce boca que había probado en vida, más intoxicante que el recordado Dorwinion de su recordada tierra lejos al este. Sus dedos se enredaron en cabellos hilados en oro puro más suaves que la más fina seda que alguna vez haya rozado su piel. Él hubiera continuado infinitamente, perdido en un beso de amor, más la doncella en sus brazos se apartó gentilmente con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios. "Regresemos a la casa de tus parientes, melmenya. Ahí me demostrarás como yo sola ocupo tu corazón a pesar del recuerdo de ella."

Legolas rió al fin, atrapando la mano en su mejilla y llevándola a sus labios para bendecir los dedos, y el delicado anillo de oro en uno de ellos, con sus amorosos besos. "¿Celosa, querida esposa? Nunca lo habría creído de una de los Vanyar. De un teleri tal vez, de un Noldo claro que sí, pero nunca de un Vanya." embromó juguetonamente intentando reclamar los deliciosos labios tan esquivos a los suyos.

Con gracioso mohín, en un rostro de exquisita belleza que cada vez que Legolas lo veía le quitaba el aliento, la doncella puerilmente evadió con destreza los labios de su esposo, pero no hizo movimiento alguno de salirse de sus brazos. "Una hija de Ingwion no conoce los celos, príncipe de los sindar. Esa emoción es solo vista en los elfos de Endor. ¿O ya olvidaste como alejaste a Olonwë hijo de Alanwë como mi pretendiente, aún antes que yo te eligiera como mío? No tenias derecho en ese entonces, y nunca he visto a mi gente tan escandalizada y a mi abuelo enmudecido desde ese tiempo. Aún el otro día escuché como mi hermana le contaba a nuestro pequeño hijo el cuento de nuestro cortejo." Rió la doncella en alegría y aquellos que escucharon su risa sintieron dicha en sus corazones.

Con un gruñido de posesividad, Legolas hundió su rostro en el blanco cuello de cisne que lo tentaba siempre, dejando sus blancos y finos dientes morder la delicada piel para dejar una marca visible a todos allí. Un pequeño sonido mezcla entre grito y gemido respondió su audacia, y su lengua salió de entre sus labios para sosegar el dulce dolor de su amor en la piel de su esposa. Oh sí, Legolas recordaba a Olonwë y como casi hubo una cuarta matanza de elfos por elfos esta vez por sus manos y su arco. Desde entonces ese vanya no se había atrevido a posar lánguidos ojos sobre su esposa. "Nunca dudes que mi amor es tuyo, Ainwë, tanto como mi corazón y espíritu." Su voz solemne de improviso, miró profundamente a los ojos de su amada para que ella vea la verdad en los suyos. "Pero su dolor fue grande y aunque su destino fue el de Luthien, el mio tuvo mucho que ver en su final, y no puedo menos que dedicarle un día al año a mantener su recuerdo siempre verde."

Viendo la seriedad en los ojos de su esposo, Ainwë tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios para bendecir los dedos de su amado, y el anillo que lo hacía suyo, con sus besos. "Nunca dudo, Legolas, mi príncipe de tierras lejanas, ni tampoco le resiento este día en que ella es dueña de tus recuerdos, porque es el aniversario de su muerte. El mar te trajo a mis brazos y a mi vida, vennonya, y eres mío para siempre."

"Y tu eres mía para siempre, vessenya." Y con una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro élfico, Legolas tomó uno de la finas manos de su esposa en la suya, y juntos fueron corriendo bajando la colina hacia la ciudad donde les esperaba un cálido cuarto con una mullida cama en su interior.

**FIN**

**Notas**

Meleth nin – Mi amor  
Ai, aniron meleth nin – Te deseo amante mio.  
Vanimalda – hermosa  
Lay de Leithian – La balada de Luthien y Beren  
Ithil – Luna  
Anor – Sol  
Mellyrn – Plural de Mallorn, árboles de Lorien.  
Melmenya – amor mio en quenya  
Ingwion – Hijo de Ingwë, Alto Rey de los elfos en Aman  
Endor – Tierra Media  
Vennonya – Esposo mío en quenya  
Vessenya – Esposa mía en quenya


End file.
